marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Punisher Sabretooth Designer Genes Vol 1 1
. That's when Spider-Man and the Punisher simultaneously come crashing in. Telling the wall-crawler to take a hike, the Punisher wants the feral mutant for himself. Despite the vigilante's attempts to kill Sabertooth, Spider-Man gets in the way of his shots, not wanting anyone to get killed. This leaves him open to be grabbed by Sabretooth, who tosses the wall-crawler into the Punisher so he can continue his search for his target. He then destroys a support pillar as he makes his escape, forcing Spider-Man to stop to shield himself and the Punisher from the collapsing ceiling. With no other choice, Spider-Man is forced to work with the Punisher in order to continue tracking down Sabretooth. The mutant tries to ambush them, but the web-slinger's spider-sense warns him of the impending attack. The Punisher shoots Sabretooth, but he survives thanks to his healing factor and he makes a run to the Bronx Zoo. Needing to catch up with Sabretooth, they go back for the Punisher's motorcycle and ride it to the zoo. There they are lured into the lion pen where the Punisher tries to take another shot at the mutant, angering the lions. The Punisher sends the lions running with a few warning shots and Spider-Man webs up the entrance to their den. However, when the Punisher insists on killing Sabretooth, he and Spider-Man come to blows once again. As the two fight it out, the Punisher explains that his justification for killing Sabretooth is to avenge his many victims. However, Spider-Man refuses to let him due to his code against killing, even a mass murderer like Sabretooth. Ultimately, the Punisher manages to get close enough to Sabretooth to put a gun to his head and demand answers. Sabretooth explains he had nothing to do with the death of the homeless people in Alphabet City, however, he was on a mission of personal vengeance and killed the animals out of mercy. He tells them that he is after one of the scientists who worked for the Canadian government and was responsible for some of the experiments that were conducted on Sabretooth years earlier. He now explains that the man now works for the private sector, showing them a Roxxon property tag. This explanation has allowed the mutant to heal enough to fight past them and escape, slashing the Punisher's neck in the process. However, Spider-Man manages to tag their foe with a spider-tracer. Spider-Man webs up the wound, but the pair realize that they can't work together and go their own way. The Punisher heads to Roxxon headquarters getting the blue prints from his assistant Microchip. Meanwhile, Spider-Man rides the subway to catch up with the signal from his spider-tracer. The two end up crossing paths again, at the Roxxon building where Brandon and Phillip Chambers are arguing over the work they are undertaking. Once more, Spider-Man and the Punisher find their morals clashing, but they once more agree to work together when security enters the room to stop them. In the confusion, Phillip escapes, but they take Brandon prisoner. As they force their way into the bio-lab, Brandon tells them about the "Designer Genes" project used to create hybrid mutations to sell. From the control room, Phillip unleashes his latest creation, Mitchell Chambers, yet another brother. Phillip has experimented on him to turn him into a hybrid creature, splicing his genes with those of a rat, bear, coyote, and a wolf. Leaving Spider-Man to deal with Mitchell, the Punisher fights through the guards and security drones to try and get at Phillip in the control room. By the time he gets there, Spider-Man has webbed up Mitchell and caught up with the vigilante. Unfortunately, when they open the lab door, they discover that Sabretooth has already murdered Phillip Chambers. After Sabretooth makes his escape, Spider-Man then tries to take in the Punisher. However, this is interrupted by Roxxon security who try to apprehend both men. Having contacted Microchip, the Punisher leaps out of a window and escapes in a waiting helicopter. With no other choice, Spider-Man also flees empty handed. As he leaves, the wall-crawler considers how committed both men are to their personal philsophies and suspects that a final confrontation could be coming soon. Later, Brandon, feels bad for what happened to his brother Mitchell. However, this doesn't stop him from continuing experiments on his brother for cancer research. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Pixie Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Mr. Lynch, security guard of E.S.U. * F. Hopkins, realtor * Barry * Gert * * * * Mr. Greycrest * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Patrol cars * Roosevelt Island Tram * Punisher's bike * Train * Helicopter | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}